


Exactly Who You're Looking For

by bittybae (piscespride)



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: ... ha, M/M, at all, i tried but did not come close, this is supposed to be a mary poppins au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 14:06:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15196397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/piscespride/pseuds/bittybae
Summary: Bitty was enjoying a delicious cup of hot coco and the new Baker’s Anonymous, in a quaint little cafe when he felt the tugging in his chest. Well, tug is too generous a word for what he had felt just then, like a hand reached into his chest and tried to snatch his heart right out.





	Exactly Who You're Looking For

**Author's Note:**

> this is NOTHING like mary poppins im so sorry. this all started to be, because fabittle on tumblr suggested a mary poppins au when i asked for some prompts! and then i just. apparently did not do as they asked.

Bitty was enjoying a delicious cup of hot coco and the new _Baker’s Anonymous_ , in a quaint little cafe when he felt the tugging in his chest. Well, tug is too generous a word for what he had felt just then, like a hand reached into his chest and tried to snatch his heart right out. It had been so light before, just a murmur of a feeling for a few months now, even with the other families he’s been helping. If he hadn’t gotten use to the tug gradually pull harder and harder, he would have dropped his cup in shock at the feeling.

He waited, just a moment to see if the pull would come again. To see if it’d been sent to another another Mary, or if it was just for him. The pull came again and in between one jingle of the bell above the door and the next, Bitty was gone from his table, mug of coco half full and a crisp, ten dollar bill folded into the handle of the mug.

* * *

  
The hallway to Georgia Martin’s office was large and long, and filled with the booming protests of the Providence Falconers hockey team coming from the shut door, the only door in this hallway. Women were lined outside of the door, all dressed in business-casual-but-flirty clothing, faces artfully covered in make up and skin shining in glittery patches. A few checked their reflection in little pocket mirrors, others reapplied lipstick and gloss. Well, this wouldn't do. He drummed his fingers against his chin eyes flicking over his view when he found what he needed. An open window, and a fat potted tree. A little mean, for sure, but they need to disappear and he doesn't have it in him at the moment to come up with a plan to get them somewhere else. He also didn't have anything to wear that he could attempt to pass off as a fellow employee, for once.

Really, if his mentor could see him now. He'd be so disappointed.

  
With a deep exhale, Bitty watched as the wind kicked up from a light breeze to storm-whipping speeds. Leaves were ripped from the thin branches, dirt flew out of the glass pot and both covered the women. Their shouts softened as they ran away, heels clicking and jewelry jangling. Bitty quickly took their place outside the door, smoothing his shirt down and fixing his suit jacket. He looked up, beaming smile on his face at the woman who opened the door. "Eric Bittle, at your service. It's a pleasure to meet you. I believe I'm exactly who you're looking for."

  
He ignored the various faces peeking out behind Georgia's shoulders, but one caught his eye.

  
His eyes were blue, shockingly so, and they drooped a little on his face. His features were sharp otherwise, fluffy dark hair framing his face. Eric's smile kicked up another notch, stomach fluttering at the the pink filling the man's face.

  
"Jack Zimmermann, is it? I'm Eric. I'll be your date for all events until further notice."

  
Georgia eyed him down, shoulders straightening as she opened her mouth: "I don't-"

  
"Let him in." Jack's voice covered whatever Georgia was going to say, and Eric's heart thudded.


End file.
